


Demashitaa! PerkyGoth Heroes Z

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Based on an RP with Scrappy Doo Fan. Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Mo reunite together after their last meeting together in fifth grade, but lots of changes are in store for them, and it's not just the new school year. They are hit by white rays which transform them into superheroes with three girls named Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup, and they must protect their home from evil.





	1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in a very different setting, far too off from which people know as, and it seemed to be in Japan in a colorful world as people were walking around, but this morning, a group was getting ready to start a new day in school as they were students.

"Atticus, Mo!" waved a teenage boy with brown hair. "Long time no see, am I right?" His name was Lionel Schwartz, although he was a bit different from the Lionel we currently know.

"Oh... Ohh! Hey, buddy!" The other teenage boy with darker brown hair with blue eyes known as Atticus Fudo smiled.

The tomboy girl with lighter brown hair that the top was covered with a tied red bandanna on her head with emerald green eyes known as Monique, but Mo for short, also smiled to Lionel.

"Hmm... Cool to see you guys again!" Lionel beamed. "Man, was that summer, one for the memories... But, uh, waitasecond... Where's Cherry?" he asked.

"We're on our way to go and see her," Atticus replied. "I just hope she doesn't sleep through September... Summer's never been her favorite season."

"Eh, everyone's got different tastes," Lionel shrugged. "Guess I'll tag along... I haven't seen her since 5th grade..." he sighed. "Getting to see her again after so long will be a breath of fresh air in the dreariness of my teenage life!"

"That's an interesting way of looking at it." Atticus hid a small smirk.

Lionel blinked, and then squinted at Atticus. "What are you implying, Fudo?" he asked.

"Oh, nuthin'~..." Atticus replied innocently.

They then walked off and came over to Cherry's house as she still seemed to be asleep. Mo stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell, then waited for someone to answer.

"Huh?" Cherry mumbled. "Why are Atticus and Mo coming at 4:00 in the morning?"

"Come on, Cherry!" Atticus called out. "Didn't your alarm go off?"

"What?" Cherry asked before hitting her clock to see that it was somehow set wrong and soon showed the real time and she groaned. "Oh, man!" She then rushed up out of bed to get ready for the day.

Outside, Lionel was reading manga while eating his breakfast ramen. "I hope she's not indisposed somehow..." he stated.

Mo soon took out a pack of chocolate pocky. "I'll try to help out." she then said as she brought out one piece and ate it.

"Same here," Lionel nodded. "Friends gotta have each other's backs."

"You guys want some pocky?" Mo offered.

"Eh, I'll take a piece." Atticus smiled, accepting one.

"No, thanks," Lionel replied. "I'm alright."

Finally, the trio heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs and approaching the door. Lionel glanced towards the door, and his eyes went wide with surprise.

Cherry gasped and panted as she came to the door after getting dressed and ready. "Ready... Guys..." she told them, a bit out of breath.

Lionel's face went bright red at the sight of her. "...Cherry? It... It's been years..." he managed to say.

"Lionel?" Cherry replied.

Lionel nodded. "Y-Yeah... You look... Astounding...!" he replied.

"Eh... Really...?" Cherry shrugged as she looked down at herself, feeling plain compared to the others.

"No fooling!" Lionel nodded. "I mean, I thought you looked great back in 5th grade, but now?" He then proceeded to profusely gush blood from his nose.

Cherry's eyes widened slightly from the blood.

"Dude!" Atticus cried out and gave Lionel a tissue. "Sick!"

"Sorry..." Lionel blushed. "I get like that around girls I lo-er, like a lot."

"Hm..." Cherry hummed quietly.

"So, you guys ready for school?" Atticus asked them.

"Heheh, sure." Lionel nodded.

Cherry hid a slight eye roll, but she soon nodded as well. "Ooh, pocky."

"Here, take a piece." Mo smiled, handing her a piece of chocolate pocky.

"Still... It's great to see you after all this time." Lionel blushed as they went on their way.

"It's been a while..." Cherry admitted.

They soon went to get going once they were all grouped together. There seemed to be a whimpering heard as they walked along which made Atticus smile nervously.

"Hold up... What's that noise?" asked Lionel. "Sounds kinda like whimpering... But what could it be?"

"Uh, it's nothing, that was my stomach...?" Atticus grinned nervously as his eyes shifted.

"I know stomachs, and stomachs don't whimper," Lionel replied, glancing at Atticus with mounting suspicion. "So what WAS it?"

"You were always a bad liar, Atticus Fudo." Cherry added.

Atticus sighed as he soon brought out his backpack, and opened it up to show a Dalmatian puppy with a black spot over one of his eyes as he panted happily and looked around.

"When'd you get a dog?" asked Lionel curiously.

"My parents thought I could use some company since my sister's in college now, and they took me to an animal shelter, his name's Patch." Atticus informed.

"Nice-lookin' pup, he is," Lionel commented. "Although I doubt the school's changed its whole 'no pets allowed' policy since we were on summer break."

"I know..." Atticus replied. "I just didn't wanna leave him home alone though... Promise not to say anything, guys?"

"I promise." Mo decided.

"Hm..." Cherry glanced at her best friend.

"Please, Cherry?" Atticus asked, giving a puppy dog pout with Patch.

Cherry sighed unrelentingly. "Fine... But you owe me big-time."

"Same here!" Lionel added.

Unbeknownst to them, a streak of odd white energy was coming towards their location. They soon walked off to get going to school as today seemed like a normal day, but it was far from it. Suddenly, the white energy struck them all at once, causing them to change into different forms. The group yelped about suddenly being struck and Patch had something happen to him as well.

"Ugh... Anybody get the number of that truck...?" Lionel groaned, before he noticed that he was now wearing what looked like a weird Bat-style costume with one of the cowl's pointy ears flopping... And the fact that he was now only two feet tall. "GAAAAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! I'VE BEEN ZAPPED INTO A MIDGET! NOW CHERRY'S NEVER GONNA GO OUT WITH ME!" he sobbed hysterically.

"Is everyone okay?" Atticus's voice asked.

"Clearly Lionel is rambling again." Cherry's voice replied.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Lionel snapped. "YOU GUYS AREN'T TWO STINKIN' FEET TALL!"

"I guess he can't ride the bumper cars anymore." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, Patch, are you okay?" Atticus asked.

"I... I think so..." The puppy replied.

This made them both look shocked and they soon yelped as the dog somehow was talking.

"Great! Just WONDERFUL! First I'm a midget, now we got a talking dog on our hands!" Lionel commented, flinging his hands up. "FAN-FRIGGIN'-TASTIC!"

"I'm sure there's a reason that this happened to us..." Atticus said, trying to sound logical and understanding.

"Well, let's hope we can find and fix it. I don't wanna have to use a step-stool to wash my hands!" Lionel griped as he snapped his fingers, turning himself into a handsome-looking man. "Whoa...I didn't know I could do that!" he remarked.

Cherry blinked and soon turned away, almost bashfully.

"I don't know what happened, but we have to get to school someway." Mo said to the others.

"Looking like this?" Patch asked. "No way! We'll need some kinda way to disguise yourselves. At least until we can find a way to change you all back to normal..."

"Patch is right," Cherry said before groaning. "I can't believe I just agreed with a dog."

Lionel pondered. "Stranger things have happened... As we just witnessed," he replied. "But I think I can disguise ourselves." he raised his arm and snapped his fingers, changing them into their normal forms... Although he was a bit more muscle than he'd originally been.

Mo held her stomach as her appetite seemed to change, and she looked at her lunch which had some meat in it, and she suddenly looked disgusted at the meat that she packed with her lunch. "Does anyone wanna trade lunches?" she then asked.

"What's wrong, Mo?" Atticus asked. "You like chicken."

"I... I just don't think I can eat it anymore..." Mo replied.

"Must be a side effect of those freaky rays..." Lionel replied. "All-the-more reason to investigate."

Suddenly, a white van with blue headlights and bumper pulled up right next to the group, and a short, black-haired boy got out of the van holding a robot dog, who sniffed all over them. The dog turned back to his owner and nodded.

"Yup, these guys got hit by the Z-rays, too!" he reported.

The kid smiled. "Way to sniff 'em out, Poochie!" he replied. "Could you four come with me? It's very important..."

The group looked to each other as they looked to the boy. Patch sniffed the robot dog back while the humans huddled together.

"Should we do it?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, you peanut brain, we're not supposed to ride with strangers." Cherry deadpanned.

"Look, I understand you might be a bit scared, considering those weird rays hit you, but I'll be happy to explain on the way!" the boy replied, as the side-window rolled down, and a mustached man with white hair glanced out.

"C'mon, Ken; we've gotta get a move on!" he shouted.

Lionel blinked. "Hey, wait. I recognize that guy: that's the mayor of the city!" he commented.

"How do you think I feel?" Cherry muttered as her mother worked in the city council.

"I dunno," Lionel shrugged. "Besides, we wanted to figure out what happened to us, so this is our best bet. Might as well take our chances."

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Cher, let's try it." Mo smiled.

"Fine..." Cherry muttered.

So they got aboard the van, which headed off. Upon getting in, they noticed that also in the van was a blonde woman, two teenagers: one redhead, one blonde, and a black-haired man in a lab coat.

"So... What's going on?" Cherry asked.

"You'll find out eventually, I promise." The black-haired man smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes and stared out the window she was sitting beside.

"Anyways... I suppose introductions are in order. I'm Professor Utonium," the man introduced himself. "The boy is my son Ken, the two girls are Blossom, the redhead, and Bubbles, the blonde, and the woman on the right side is the Mayor's aide, Ms. Bellum."

"Nice to meet'cha." Lionel waved.

"I see," Cherry replied. "Pleased to meet you."

"Hello, sir and ma'ams," Atticus smiled. "I'm Atticus Fudo, this is my girlfriend Monique, but she likes to be called Mo, and these are our great friends, Cherry Butler and Lionel Schwartz. Oh, and that's Patch, my dog."

"Cool meeting ya." Patch agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, they arrived at the Professor's lab.

"Dogs aren't supposed to talk." Cherry told Patch.

"Well, I like talking," Patch replied. "Plus this means I can talk with Atticus whenever he talks to me whenever we're alone in his room at night."

"Well, that IS kinda nice..." Atticus replied. "Maybe that ray even increased his lifespan!"

"So, give us the facts, Prof. What's the deal with these powers?" asked Lionel impatiently.

"Well... I think Ken and I might be partly responsible." Professor Utonium smiled nervously.

Lionel squinted. "Do tell. And make it snappy, comprende?" he retorted.

"We were experimenting with a new kind of chemical: Chemical Z," Professor Utonium replied. "Ken thought we could use it to stabilize the extreme weather we've been experiencing. We fired the chemical with our lab's laser cannon. It seemed to work, but it released a series of strange light beams. There was white light and black light."

The group nodded in response. "Alright... So what next?" asked Mo. "And how come I don't like meat anymore?"

"The beams seemed to have changed you all in a different way than what you are used to, almost like in a super form," Professor Utonium replied. "You must be a vegetarian now, Mo."

"Yeah, but what's that hafta do with her appetite?" Lionel replied. "Last I checked, humans are omnivores. Nobody can live on just meat or just vegetables alone! People need their required nutrients!"

"It could be that the beams are releasing your inner powers." Professor Utonium guessed.

"Powers? What powers?" Cherry deadpanned. "We don't have superpowers!"

"Oh, really now?" Lionel asked. "Then I suppose this is just a random occurrence!" he snapped his fingers, and once again turned into the handsome-looking guy from earlier.

"I'm just glad you guys weren't hit with the black beams," Ken frowned. "Those are the ones that worry me."

"Lemme guess, those are the ones full of evil energy, right?" asked Lionel, astonished by his transformation. "Seems kinda obvious..."

"Indeed, and some of the animals may have been affected," Ken replied. "The Professor and I think it was the black Z rays that caused the affection. You guys seem to have hidden abilities that you were never told about that your families kept hidden from you after all these years, and they seem to be waking up now, such as Mo's change in appetite and Lionel's shape-shifting."

Lionel scoffed. "I can understand the rays giving people new powers, but changing someone's appetite? That's just not right. In fact...." he concentrated and snapped his fingers at Mo. "Alright... Atticus, try giving Mo the lunch she brought from home now. I think I might've fixed her appetite problem..." Lionel replied.

Atticus brought out the meat based meal.

Mo glanced at the food, but she still seemed disgusted at the meat somehow. "It's not just that..." she then said. "I had kind of a life changing summer after we all split up to do our own thing..." She then told her friends. "I met an uncle I hadn't seen since I was a baby."

"I guess that explains why you were away from home most of the time while I visited my family..." Atticus replied.

Lionel sighed. "Damn... I guess we have grown apart..." he stated sadly. "Guess it was kinda nutty of me ta think we could just all be buds again after all this time spent apart..." he continued with a sad smile.

"Oh, Lionel, don't think like that, we're still friends," Atticus said. "We're all here together, aren't we?"

"Only cuz a' that crazy ray..." Lionel replied. "If it wasn't for that, we probably wouldn't even have anythin' to do with each other today..."

"Have you not told Cherry how you feel about her still?" Mo whispered to Lionel while Cherry seemed to stare out the window, thinking this was just a crazy experience.

"Course I haven't!" Lionel replied. "Last time we saw one another was in 5th grade, and you were all there today when you saw my reaction to seeing her after six years!"

"Are you people still talking...?" Cherry murmured as she sounded tired now.

"Maybe if you tell her, it might make you feel better..." Mo suggested quietly. "Atticus did that for me, and look at where we are now."

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point..." Lionel replied. "Speaking of which... Man, am I hungry. Good thing I brought a little snack, hehehe!" he unwrapped a chocolate bar and started eating.

Cherry glanced to the chocolate bar and looked back out the window.

Lionel swallowed his bite. "You want one? I got a few more in here, if that's alright..." he offered.

"As long as it's not dark chocolate." Cherry replied.

"Hey, whatever works for ya." Lionel replied, taking out another chocolate bar and placing it nearby.

Cherry soon glanced down, and she decided to take the chocolate bar, and smiled as it was milk chocolate.

Lionel glanced down at his chocolate bar. "So... Anyways, Cherry...I feel like I should get something offa my chest. It's been eating away at me since elementary school..." he explained.

"I think they have an ointment for that now." Cherry said, a bit obliviously.

Lionel blinked at the ridiculousness of that statement. "No, no...I meant like an emotional thing!" he replied.

"Do you think she'll pick up the pieces?" Mo whispered to Atticus.

"She has to, she may not understand emotions as well as most people, but she's no Bullwinkle J. Moose." Atticus whispered back.

"Oh... Emotional..." Cherry then said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's a good emotional thing!" Lionel replied. "Since we've known each other, I've.... Well... Been in love with someone... Who's super-great, spunky, witty, and doesn't care about what people think of her."

"That sounds familiar somehow..." Cherry muttered to herself like she had to think about it for a second. "Almost... Like me."

Lionel blushed. "Looks like you've caught on..." he remarked.

"Wait... Are you saying... You like me like me?" Cherry asked.

Atticus and Mo shared wide eyes with each other that Cherry seemed to catch on faster than they expected.

Lionel nodded. "Definitely." he replied.

Cherry soon looked away, blushing a little as that was out in the open, she didn't seem to be bothered though, but just surprised. Lionel tried to defuse a bit of the tension by biting into his chocolate bar.

"Aw... That's so sweet!" Bubbles gushed. "All this time he secretly liked you, but he was too shy to admit it!"

"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry replied to Bubbles. "Thanks, Bubs."

Bubbles nodded. "No problem!" she replied cheerfully as Lionel's blush became even redder.

Cherry just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So, you are another dog, right?" Patch asked Poochie. 

"Of course I am!" Poochie smiled. "What else would I be?"

"You seem kinda... Metallic, if I should say so." Patch told him.

"Well, Poochie IS a robotic dog... But the Z-Rays gave him the power to talk!" Ken replied. "Speaking of which, Dad and I have figured out a way to change you all back," He held up a tri-colored device. "This particle ray turns you back to normal once you're done catching the bad guy for the day!"

"Really..." Atticus smiled as he took a look. "That's kind of awesome. I feel like we're in for a new adventure."

Lionel nodded. "Likewise."

"Tell me about your summer vacations." Professor Utonium said.

Atticus looked away, it sounded crazy to any outsider, but it was a family secret about what he did, and it seemed to be the same with Mo.

"Well? Got no choice but to tell!" Lionel replied.

"Um... I went to see some of my dad's side of the family... Who are Wiccans..." Atticus soon admitted.

"Cool, cool..." Lionel replied. "I didn't really do much this summer."

"I found out my uncle is a mysterious one himself..." Mo then added. "Captain Planet. I spent most of my summer on Hope Island."

"Lucky you..." Lionel commented.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Mo smiled bashfully. "It was also nice meeting Gaia... She felt so motherly."

Lionel glanced away, somewhat jealous. Cherry rubbed her arm as she didn't seem like she had much to say about this summer.

"Yeah... At least you two got to do something this summer..." Lionel retorted. "I barely even got to do anything at ALL."

"It was just an adventurous time... Even if the only good thing about summer is vacation." Cherry hid a sly smirk.

Lionel rolled his eyes, trying to cover his jealousy.

"You'll live, Lionel... Trust me." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, I guess..." Lionel sighed.

Poochie soon barked out the window.

"What is it, Poochie?" Ken asked.

"Found another one!" Poochie smiled.

"Eh? Then forget this whole Summer vacation nonsense, let's head out and find 'em!" Lionel replied, regaining confidence.

They soon went to take a look to see who the other person was that they were supposed to pick up.

"It's another girl... But with black hair.... And she's got a monolith of a mallet!" Lionel commented.

"And it's definitely not a Piko Piko Hammer." Cherry added.

"In fact, it even makes Harley's mallet look like a cheap carnival prize! Now that is what I call a Hammer of Justice!" Lionel replied.

Cherry snickered about Harley Quinn's mallet being backlashed like that. Atticus and Mo hid smiles as Cherry laughed to something Lionel said.

"And it looks like we're gonna need that girl's help!" Lionel nodded. "So let's head out and get her! TEYANDEE!"

"Let's Rocket!" Atticus added.

"Is that a boy or a girl?" Mo muttered to herself about the black-haired stranger.

"She's a tomboy.... It means she don't like being girly, and I'm alright with that," Lionel commented. "Blossom and Bubbles pretty much fill the girliness quota for this team."

"Well, I'm a tomboy myself." Mo replied.

They soon came to take Buttercup to complete the set, and with her around, they were now done.

"....And that is why The Super Hero Squad Show is a better action-comedy than Teen Titans Go." Lionel finished explaining as they returned to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

They were soon altogether in the lab.

"Welcome to our laboratory." Professor Utonium told his guests as he stood beside Ken.

"My brother Timber would love it here." Mo smiled.

"Name's Buttercup.... So anybody wanna explain how I got stuck in a stupid frickin' skirt?!" The black-haired girl asked, before sneezing. "I hate wearing skirts, I hate it-hate it-hate it!!"

"Calm down." Cherry told the tomboy.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Four Eyes!" Buttercup glared right in her face.

"Oh, so original, no one's ever called me that before." Cherry deadpanned.

"Whatever you guys did to me, you better undo it RIGHT NOW!" Buttercup snarled.

"Yo! Lay off, or else I'll make you!" Lionel snapped, before he bulked up. "You make fun of Cherry, then you tangle with me!!"

"YOU WANNA RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN, PIPSQUEAK?!" Buttercup growled as she came toward Lionel with her hammer.

"Bring it, weazo!" Lionel snarled, before he turned muscular. "Just like Recoome, it rhymes with doom, cuz you'll be hurtin' all-too-soon!"

Buttercup growled and charged at him as she flailed her hammer.

But Lionel just grabbed the hammer with one hand. "Ah-ah-ah, that's not very ni-ce!" he chided her.

"Are you gonna stop me?" Buttercup glared, almost having fire in her eyes.

"I already did," Lionel smirked. "For someone so small, you possess great strength of will and body. I'm quite impressed, really."

"Hm... That's the smartest thing you've said all day!" Buttercup replied.

Lionel smirked. "And just because I'm so impressed, I'm gonna try my best to ignore the underlying insult in your statement," He then placed Buttercup down on the ground. "If ya don't like skirts, why don'cha just wear sweatpants?" he asked.

Buttercup just glared as she felt annoyed with Lionel, feeling he was going to be a nuisance to her.

"Just saying, they're easier to move around in, and you don't hafta worry about your legs being exposed!" Lionel added.

"Hm..." Buttercup paused to think that over. "As long as it's okay by those two dorks." she then said with a glance to Professor Utonium and Ken.

"Hey, no complaints here!" Ken nodded nervously.

"Wear what you want to!" The Professor added.

"Fair enough then." Buttercup soon said as she slowly calmed down.

"Alright, so it's settled... We're gonna be a team," Lionel sighed. "But what we're GONNA be now is good as toast! We probably missed the whole school day!"

"My parents are gonna kill me!" Mo panicked.

"Now, now, I'm sure the Professor can help us out of this." Patch replied.

"And for his sake, he'd better!" Lionel added, popping his knuckles. "If my pals get into trouble, then I'm gonna make sure both of you brainiacs pay for it!"

Professor Utonium and Ken looked very startled of the threats.

"Hey, you guys hear about that new Chinese restaurant?" Blossom asked the others. "It's over in the central mall!"

"Yeah, of course!" Bubbles smiled.

"What are you two jabbering about FOOD for at a time like this?!?" Lionel roared, waving his arms wildly. "Oh man, we are SO screwed!!"

"I can't miss school! I've never missed school!" Cherry panicked, having a spasm on the floor. "My GPA is going down the toilet, and now I'll never go to college, and my parents will have to support me for the rest of my life!"

Lionel grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Calm down.... Surely the Professor and the Mayor can get us out of this mess.... Otherwise they're gonna be eating their meals THROUGH STRAWS FOR THE NEXT SIX WEEKS!!" he growled.

"It's all right, we'll take care of it so no one gets suspicious of your sudden absence." Professor Utonium reassured.

"You'd BETTER!" Lionel snorted. "See? Told you I'd help fix it."

Atticus waved his hand in front of Cherry's face as she seemed to stare off into space about missing school.

And then Patch splashed water on Cherry's face. "WAKEY-WAKEY, BLOODSUCKER!!" he yelled.

"Patch..." Atticus and Mo sighed.

"Just trying to help." Patch replied.

"Dogs shouldn't talk..." Cherry muttered to the Dalmatian puppy.

"Well, normal is pretty boring!" Patch grinned.

"Like I said, I toldja I could fix this whole situation, and I DID!" Lionel replied.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes. "I'd say this was a dream, but it doesn't feel like one."

"Course not! Weird as it is, this is really happening!" Lionel replied.

The next day, they were on their way to school... And they'd been given a pass courtesy of the Mayor.

"You know we'll need different names for our superhero forms," Lionel replied. "We can't go by our usual names, naturally!"

"That's basically Superhero 101, yes." Atticus agreed with Lionel.

"Alright... We gotta come up with names!" Lionel replied. "So time to pitch ideas!"

"Um... The best I can come up with for myself is Nature Girl." Mo replied as she looked down at a flower bed which made her smile.

"Alright.... Clearly I need a name for myself.... But what?" Lionel pondered.

"Pop Culture Referencer." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Too wordy.... Plus, it'll never fit on a T-shirt of they start making merch of us." Lionel replied.

"I dunno about people making merch for us." Atticus said about that.

"I dunno... Your'e like a tiny Batman, right?" Cherry asked just to think about this for real this time.

"Hm.... Yeah. Why do you ask?" Lionel replied.

"Just trying to work the gears in my head," Cherry replied. "You're like a mini Batman... Bat-Mini... Bat Junior... Bat Boy... Bat-Mite...?" she then tried out random names.

"Bat....Mite? That's....BRILLIANT!!!" Lionel beamed, hugging her. "If we were of legal age, I would not think twice about proposing to you at this moment!"

"Uh... Thank you, Lionel." Cherry replied.

"No problemo!" Lionel nodded gratefully.

"So, I'll be Nature Girl." Mo then said.

"And Lionel will be Bat-Mite..." Atticus replied. "I dunno about me... I've always idolized Superman though."

"And there's already a Superboy.... So what then?" asked Patch.

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Atticus shrugged. "I can tell this is gonna take a lot of work."

"We'll think about it during lunch," Lionel shrugged. "Let's just get to school first... Though Patch is gonna hafta keep quiet so he doesn't get taken!"

"Don't worry, I'm great at being quiet." Patch smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes like she was unsure about that.

"Hey!" Blossom called out as she came to catch up with them.

"Yo, Blossom! Great timing!" Lionel commented. "If we speed up, we can make it before first bell!"

"Let's go then!" Blossom smiled.

They soon continued to walk off to school before seeing Bubbles by the front gates.

"Well, two down, one to go!" Atticus noted.

"Morning," Bubbles smiled to Blossom. "How's it going?"

"I'm good," Blossom smiled back before whispering. "I'm glad we got Buttercup to join the team. She's cool! Now that we're all together, it's like a dream come true! I've always wanted to be a superhero! I can't believe it's real!"

"Yeah! Saving lives, kicking bad guy butt... And the cool poses." Lionel replied within earshot of Atticus.

"Yeah!" Atticus beamed. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, at first I was confused, but now it feels like we all belong together," Bubbles smiled. "And plus, I love the outfits!"

"Eh, not everyone would agree on that..." Lionel replied.

"Bet you wouldn't be saying that if Cherry had one that looked just like it..." Mo joked.

Lionel coughed into his fist as his face went red at the thought, and a bit of blood began to leak from his nose.

Buttercup began to skateboard over as Blossom and Bubbles gushed about their new jobs. "Don't these two ever shut up?!" she then complained.

"I doubt it..." Lionel replied.


	4. Chapter 4

They soon came inside of the school to start the day. And they soon learned that they would be in a lot of the same classes together. This was mostly because of a sudden schedule change which seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Okay, everyone," A black-haired woman smiled to her new students. "From now on, I'm your new teacher. My name's Ms. Keane."

"Hi, Ms. Keane~..." The boys nearly drooled.

"School rocks!" Another boy added.

Lionel snorted. "Geez, what horndogs... You'll never see me going all goofy like that over a teacher!" he commented.

"Nor I." Cherry said, though of course thinking of a male teacher.

A lot of the girls seemed angered and annoyed that the boys were drawn to Ms. Keane's beauty.

"We're in the same class!" Blossom and Bubbles beamed to each other.

"Yeah, lucky us..." Buttercup replied sarcastically.

Of course, this was done because Ms. Bellum and the Mayor talked to the principal of the school to let this happen.

"When's lunch?" Buttercup groaned. "Oh, I'm starving! I could eat a horse!"

"Didn't you eat breakfast?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Luckily I always carry a couple rice balls on hand!" Lionel reached into his bag and handed Buttercup one. "I get 'em from my mom!"

"Hm... You're good enough by me then." Buttercup smirked as she soon took the rice ball to eat.

Lionel chuckled confidently to himself, leaning back in his chair. "No prob. I got my pals' backs, and to be honest, you're cool by me."

"Hm." Buttercup replied with a small nod.

"Hey, did any of you guys hear about that thing at the zoo yesterday?" A girl asked.

"Zoo? Whaddo they mean?" asked Lionel, using a giant ear to listen in.

"What's that?" asked Cherry.

"Hearing aid." Lionel joked.

Cherry gave a deadpan gaze.

"My dad told me it was all over the news," The girl continued. "Yeah! They say this weird monkey let all the animals out! But then, this girl showed up, she was like a superhero, and she totally saved the day!"

"Methinks that was your doing?" Atticus asked Blossom.

"Uh, maybe?" Blossom smiled bashfully.

Atticus shrugged at that.

"If someone offered me superpowers, I'd take 'em in a second!" A second girl beamed.

"Yeah!" The others agreed with her. "That'd be cool!"

"Well, as a matter of fact--" Blossom smiled to the clique.

But Lionel quickly slapped his hands over her mouth. "Ehehehe, yeah, Blossom, those superheroes totally kick butt, am I right?" he chuckled nervously before he pulled her back towards the group.

"Keep it down, Blabbermouth!" Cherry scolded Blossom.

"Yeah! Don't you read comics? There's a thing called a SECRET IDENTITY!!!" Lionel admonished.

"Sorry, guys." Blossom pouted innocently. 

"Just don't act so rashly next time," Lionel explained. "Popularity isn't that great."

"Oh, but it is~" Blossom insisted.

"Argh..." Cherry groaned slightly. 

"Well, that's the thing about being popular. It only lasts for a short while, then people get hyped over something else and they ditch you like an old newspaper," Lionel explained. "Not to mention that people who make friends with you when you're popular are usually just using you so they can score favors."

"I just wanted to tell them--" Blossom began.

"NO!" The others declined.

Eventually, the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"Well, at least we can get some food in our guts..." Lionel commented. "And choose Atticus a superhero name!"

"It shouldn't be too hard, right?" Atticus replied.

Blossom and Bubbles came to have lunch with Buttercup, much to the black-haired tomboy's annoyance. 

"Yeah... We just gotta put our brains to work and figure it out!" Lionel replied.

Cherry began to eat a chicken sandwich, a bit violently like she had been starving to death like a bloodthirsty vampire. 

Lionel blushed at this. "Well... Aren't we hungry..."

Cherry soon looked over to the others.

"Chew and swallow, Cherry." Atticus reminded.

Cherry gulped down her food and looked bashful. 

"Looks like those rays gave you...vampire powers..." Lionel commented. "Speaking of ravenous, if you won't eat your lunch, Mo..." he snags the chicken sandwich and gobbles it down.

Mo allowed Lionel to eat the meat part of her lunch as she ate the vegetables. But before he could start in on his lo mein, their belt buckles started flashing.

"Looks like it's Superhero time.... Um..... Sayia.... Saiyaman!" Lionel said to Atticus, hastily piecing a name together.

"Sayiaman?" Atticus repeated the name before smiling. "Sayia Man! Yes!" 

Lionel nodded. "Mm-hmm!"

"I still don't have a name." Cherry said.

"I got one for you," Atticus smirked. "Miss Gothy." 

"It needs work. How about...." Lionel pondered. "Lady Gothika?! It's BRILLIANT! Just as brilliant as Bat-Mite, heheh!"

"I sound like a gothic version of a pop star." Cherry commented about the name.

"You got a better idea?" Mo then asked.

"Eh, I guess I could make it work." Cherry then shrugged as it was better than nothing. 

"Exactly! It's totally goth-rock... At least that was my intent. A name for a name, right?" Lionel smiled.

"That'll do, Lionel... That'll do." Cherry said, patting him on the head, referencing a movie she used to watch at her grandmother's house as a baby. 

Lionel giggled gleefully at this, and steam whistled from his ears. After they headed to the roof to transform, Blossom checked her compact com-link.

"It's Mojo Jojo, and he's wreaking havoc at the diner!" she gasped.

"While wearing a dress.... Dammit, why couldn't it be a girl wearing that?" Atticus and Lionel sighed in dismay.

"Blossom!" The redheaded girl called out as she transformed.

"Buttercup!" The black-haired girl added.

"Bubbles!" The blonde girl concluded.

"BAT-MITE!!!" the boy shouted as he transformed.

"SAAAYIA MAN!" Atticus called out while joining them.

"Nature Girl~" Mo beamed as she danced around before changing herself with Forces of Nature.

"Lady Gothika..." Cherry muttered as she soon was swallowed by the darkness and had her own transformation. 

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!!" They shouted, as they all posed.

"Go, Go, Powerpuff Girls Z!" Sayia Man told the others.

"Right!" The others agreed as they moved out to go and stop Mojo Jojo.


	5. Chapter 5

Mojo terrorized the diner, taking food from people as he was quite hungry. "Everyone knows you can't conquer the world on an empty stomach!" 

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo! Your malevolent monkeyshines are at an end, you sickening simian!" Bat-Might announced.

"Yeah! We're the Powerpuff Girls!" Blossom added. "Fighting for justice, even at lunchtime!"

"Yeah, I bet that really scares him." Buttercup deadpanned about that last part. 

"Whatever! We didn't come to talk tough, we came to kick butt, starting with yours!" Bat-Might replied, pointing at Mojo.

Mojo seemed to be ignoring them as he gobbled up the food.

"I don't think he's listening." Bubbles commented to the others.

Blossom soon threw a napkin out of annoyance. "CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" 

"Yeah, or we'll make you listen!" Sayiaman added.

"You don't have any table manners!" Bubbles glared to Mojo.

"Looks to me like you were raised in a zoo!" Buttercup added.

"Definitely a pack of savage monkeys." Lady Gothika added.

"I WAS raised in a zoo! Do not make fun, I am sensitive!" Mojo glared before running away. 

"Well, boo-hoo, cry us a friggin' river!" Bat-Mite replied mockingly before throwing his Mitearangs and pinning Mojo to the wall.

"Let go of me!" Mojo glared. 

Bat-Mite shook his head. "Don't wanna, nope-nope-nope," he replied.

"FREAKS!" Mojo glared.

"You talking to us or you?" Lady Gothika muttered. 

"This coming from a green monkey with pink eyes in a dress! Don't throw stones in glass houses, chim-chim!" Bat-Mite laughed.

"You all may have me now, but you make me laugh!" Mojo laughed as he soon got down, ripping his dress, but he was soon in a cloak, and began to run away only to fly off afterwards. 

"After him!" Sayiaman ordered, as he and the others took off into the sky.

Patch soon wandered down the street and watched upwards as the others took to the sky. 

Soon, they headed to the wharf and searched for Mojo.

"Now... Where is that joker?" Nature Girl muttered as she held onto Sayiaman's back as he flew with her. 

Suddenly, a crane hook swung at the group, nearly hitting them! Because Mojo was at the controls.

"Whoa!" Nature Girl yelped as she nearly fell through the air.

Sayiaman gasped and quickly flew by to save her, carrying her in his arms before glaring to Mojo. Mojo laughed as he tried to take them down out of the sky. 

"Grrr..... You lousy SIMIAN BASTARD!!!" Bat-Mite griped angrily. "NO-GOOD MONKEY!!!!!"

"Big words for a tiny fool." Mojo mocked. 

"Tiny, eh?" Bat-Mite smirked... Before he became gigantic. "From where I am, it looks like you're the tiny fool here!"

"Ooh... Didn't see that one coming..." Mojo mumbled.

"Crush him like a bug." Lady Gothika smirked to Bat-Mite. 

"With great pleasure, O spooky one." Bat-Might nodded.

Mojo glared as he tried to grab them.

"Why don't you go home and eat a banana?" Lady Gothika glared to Mojo. 

"Cuz he has no home!" Bat-Mite laughed. "So let's bring his monkey business to a close!"

"All righty then!" Lady Gothika replied in her best Ace Ventura voice as she did what she could to help. 

Bat-Mite thought..... Until he got a sneaky idea as he shrunk down to normal size. "Too bad Mojo had to make trouble..... Otherwise you three would get to enjoy your lunches. Isn't that a shame?" he commented offhandedly.

"You're bringing this up NOW?!" Buttercup complained. 

"Sure, but you've got something giving you power as you speak: pure, unrelenting ANGER. Now why don't you three channel that rage into beating Mojo into the dirt so you can go back and eat? Maybe the folks who own those restaurants might actually be happy enough to reward tou all with a free lunch....?" Bat-Mite suggested.

The girls looked to each other, thinking that over.

"That kinda does make sense..." Bubbles commented.

"When he's right, he's right." Blossom added.

"All right, all right, let's get to it then!" Buttercup said as she brought out her hammer. 

"OH-KAY! IT'S TAIL-WHIPPIN' TIME!" Bat-Mite cheered.

"Yaaaugh!" Lady Gothika let out a battle cry as she joined the others to take down Mojo Jojo. 

They all knocked Mojo off of the crane, but then he stole a boat to launch missiles at them. Sure, they managed to dodge, but now the missiles were heading for the city!

"Great... Fantastic... EXCEPT FOR THOSE MISSILES!" Lady Gothika cried out.

Sayiaman soon went to fly out to stop the missiles in a Superman fashion. 

"Let's hope he's fast enough to snag them!" Patch noted.

Sayiaman flew very quickly and soon grabbed the missiles, now being strong like the legendary hero that was the mighty Hercules. 

"Alright, he got them!" Bat-Mite smirked. "And now to mark 'em Return to Sender!"

Atticus soon grabbed the missiles and decided to throw them into space so that they couldn't hurt anyone.

"Okay, that's great and all, but what do we do about Mojo?!" Lionel asked.

"KICK HIS MONKEY BUTT!"' Buttercup snapped. 

"Great plan!" Lionel grinned as they all shot into action.

They soon went to take care of Mojo once and for all.

"Perhaps I underestimated you folks." Mojo muttered.

"You're darn right ya did!" Lionel replied mid-beating.

Lady Gothika yelled out as she fought a bit violently like something out of Mortal Kombat.

"Let's at least try keeping him in one piece.... For now." Mo urged.

Cherry glanced over and soon stopped for a moment.

"Sheesh! I don't think I've seen you that intense since that video game night we had." Atticus commented.

Lionel sighed. "That tears it.... Clearly I need to spend more time with you guys..." he noted.

"Oh, Lionel..." Cherry frowned out of slight guilt as Lionel felt bad about them not hanging out. 

Lionel then turned back to her. "But.... Just cuz we missed out on the past doesn't mean we can't make up for lost time in the present!" he continued.

"I'm really sorry we've all been busy," Cherry said to him. "Try not to dwell on the past though. My dad says it's best to let the past go." 

"Your dad's plenty smart," Lionel beamed. "And so are you. We can always make some new memories to enjoy!'

"The past is the past and the future's now." Cherry replied.

Atticus and Mo smiled again as Cherry and Lionel got along really well after Lionel confessed his feelings. 

"Exactly! And what could be a better memory than our first hero vs villain battle?" Lionel beamed.

"Hm... Quite..." Cherry replied.

Mojo soon tried to get away.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Buttercup snarled at him. 

"Alright team, let's wrap this fight up so we can get back to our lunch!" Bat-Mite announced.

The others nodded as they did just that. Buttercup yelled out while thrashing her hammer around the evil monkey. Bubbles trapped him inside a huge bubble, and Blossom detonated it with her yo-yo, sending Mojo flying away, covered in soot.

"Looks like Mojo Jojo's blasting off again!" Cherry called out.

"It's up, it's over, and.... He's OUTTA here!" Lionel beamed. "Now let's get! We got five minutes 'til lunch ends, so pedal to the metal!"

"Can I have lunch too? I'm starved!" Patch pouted.

"Sure, boy." Atticus smiled to his puppy. 

"Then let's MOVE IT!!" Lionel replied, as he took off into the sky.

The girls then called out for their lunches as they were soon getting back to school.

"Now we can finally eat!" The girls smiled as they came to their food at long last. 

And so, their first day as superheroes was a success! But their adventures were just beginning...

"CHOW TIME!!" the others yelled.

"TEYANDEE!!" Lionel added.

Atticus snuck some of his food to give to Patch with a smile. And Lionel was more than willing to share his food with his friends. Mo soon gave her meat to Patch as she found she wasn't able to eat it anymore from her own decision. Granted, the changes brought into the lives of our heroes would take some getting used to, but it would be worth it to protect New Townsville and its people.

Eventually, it was after school, and everyone was going home.

"So... Anybody have anything planned for this afternoon?" Lionel asked hopefully.

"I have to play piano, but I could do that before I go to bed I suppose." Mo suggested.

"We should hang out then." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged as she didn't seem to have anything planned. 

Lionel beamed. "Oh-kay! So what should we do?"

"I dunno... Play video games?" Cherry shrugged. "I just got Sonic Heroes." 

"AWESOME!!" Lionel cheered. "I am so there!"

"Like I said, I can move my piano playing, so if no one else has anything else...?" Mo smiled.

They soon went to Cherry's house as she unlocked the front door as her parents still weren't home yet and she soon went to the living room with them. 

"As much as I like Jaleel White's Sonic voice, I also enjoyed Ryan Drummond as Sonic." Lionel commented.

"He always sounds like how I think Sonic should sound." Cherry agreed. 

And so, they began playing.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, they got a couple weeks off from school, so they spent it hanging out at the Utonium household... Though the girls used it to watch TV... But Blossom did this mostly.

"Johnny Cosmos?" Cherry muttered to Blossom.

"He's this super-cool hero who saves people from bad guys!" Blossom beamed, her eyes sparkling. "Plus... He's a total hunk~"

"Hmm..." Cherry replied.

"There he is now!" Blossom gushed, shaking her a bit.

Lionel walked in and sat down on the couch. "You're watching that Johnny Cosmos again? I don't see what the big deal is: he's just a hero on TV. We're superheroes for REAL! Besides, if I wanted ridiculously zany stories and cheesy acting, I'd watch Speed Racer."

"Thank you, Lionel." Cherry replied as that felt like a breath of fresh air to hear since she didn't get it either.

"Oh, you guys just don't understand." Blossom pouted to their comments.

"Yeah, whatever. At least Speed Racer is actually kinda funny when you watch the dub. Did you know Peter Fernandez, voice of Speed and Racer X, had to write the episode scripts in one day, and use the next day to record the lines? That's why the voice delivery sounds so rushed." Lionel explained.

"I never watched the show myself, I just know parodies about it." Cherry replied about Speed Racer.

"Worst part is, that's basically what a LOT of anime parodies are based on: no actual knowledge of the source material, just what they generalize it to be," Lionel replied. "But the Dexter's Lab episode that parodied it was actually pretty respectful of the source material. Kudos to them!"

"That was a fun episode." Cherry chuckled about the Dexter's Lab spoof of Speed Racer. 

"Speed Racer adventure?" Atticus teased.

"Don't even joke." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, I'd be up for that sometime," Lionel replied. "Even if our counterparts are busy. Probably an episode from the old series..."

"You guys are weird," Blossom commented before the show came back on and she beamed. "Better listen to him, you nasty rock!"

"Rock?" Atticus, Cherry, and Mo sweat-dropped to the villain in the show.

"A rock monster man?" Lionel snorted. "How lame can you GET?! We fought a monkey-man, a hillbilly, and a crazy hairstylist!"

Blossom growled and rolled her rose-colored eyes at them. Johnny soon gave a super kick against the rock monster to make him let go of the damsel-in-distress.

"I WON'T FORGET THIS, JOHNNY COSMO!" The rock monster snarled.

"Yeah. Who could forget something that dopey?" Lionel laughed.

"Johnny Cosmo is the coolest ever!" Blossom beamed as she took the disc out once the episode ended. "He's the world's greatest superhero!"

"Oh, but I thought that was us." Bubbles pouted.

"If I watch any more of this, my brain's gonna leak out of my ears." Ken grumbled.

"So, how about some baseball highlights?" Buttercup suggested, taking out the remote control.

"I'm no sports fan, but right now, anything would be better than Johnny Cosmo..." Lionel replied.

"Same." Cherry agreed, feeling the same about sports.

"No!" Blossom cried out as she stood in front of the TV screen. "We still have 12 episodes left, and we're watching every one of them!" 

"And you had problems with Johnny Test." Atticus muttered to Cherry.

"Season 1 of that show wasn't so bad." Cherry replied.

"True, true. And even if their budget got cut by Season 2, it was STILL better than Teen Titans Go," Lionel added. "But you forget: this isn't your house, ergo it's NOT your TV!"

Suddenly, their attention was alerted by someone else on a different screen.

"It's the Mayor!" Atticus pointed out.

"Thank you for the exposition, Wonder Boy, but we all know who he is." Cherry replied, making a SpongeBob reference.

"Attention, Powerpuffs!" the Mayor yelped.

"Mayor.... You seem a little on edge..." The Professor noted.

"Sure, of course I am," The Mayor replied. "The voters have chosen Johnny Cosmo to be Mayor for a Day!"

"Really?" Cherry sweat-dropped.

"It's a joke, right? You're pulling our legs!" Lionel chuckled halfheartedly....until he realized that the Mayor was serious.

"Mojo won't stand for it!" The Mayor continued. "I think he's planning something!"

"MOJO?!" The others gasped at the mention of the evil monkey.

"He sent me this!" The Mayor replied, switching the screen to show the aforementioned evil monkey.

"What's that sinister simian's scheme this time?" asked Atticus.

"I have only one question... WHY HAVE YOU ELECTED JOHNNY COSMO TO BE THE MAYOR OF NEW TOWNSVILLE?" Mojo glared while shredding up a poster of the 'cute superhero'. "NO! It is Mojo Jojo who deserves this honor! I will make Johnny Cosmo bow down before the invincible Mojo! THEN I WILL BE THE MAYOR AND I WILL RULE THE CITY FOREVER!"

Lionel sighed. "Fine, we'll go stop that pugilistic primate... But NOT for that super-zero; only because it's fun to beat Mojo up!" he replied.

"Didn't anyone bother to tell him it's only for one day?" Buttercup commented.

"I know, but that's not the point!" The Mayor replied. "We can't have Mojo disrupting the festivities! Besides, The Adventures of Johnny Cosmo's my favorite show, so you guys will be his bodyguards!"

"I can't wait." Cherry deadpanned.

"Are you telling me we'll actually get to meet Johnny Cosmo?!" Blossom gushed.

Lionel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Good grief..." he groaned. "She'll be impossible to live with now."

"I would rather do literally anything else, and you can't stop me!" Cherry glared before running off to avoid the responsibility.

"Mighty Yo-Yo!" Blossom shouted, using her yo-yo to tie Cherry up, immobilizing her.

Lionel sighed. "Apologies, darling, but we might need your help. Besides, nobody kicks villain butt like you can!" he beamed pleadingly.

Cherry's left eye twitched out of annoyance.

Lionel sighed. "Alright, I'll try to make it up to you afterwards. Whatever you wanna do, we can do it, no problem!" he decided.

"Hmm~..." Cherry glanced away.

"Not sure if she's annoyed about Johnny Cosmo now or being called 'Darling'." Mo commented in the background.

"Alright, I promise the whole 'darling' thing was only a one-time deal. Never gonna happen again, cross my heart!" Lionel replied, drawing an X across his chest.

Cherry hid a small eye roll to that.

"Cherry, come on!" Blossom whined. "It's Johnny Cosmo!"

"No offense, Blossom, but I think that's only gonna make her protest more," Lionel replied before turning towards Cherry. "Look, we can just let Blossom watch Mr. TV Star, and go do something you wanna do! You have my word!"

Cherry glanced to the others and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Lionel sighed. "Okay then! Wouldn't be as fun without ya!" he beamed.

"The things I do to keep this guy happy." Cherry muttered.

"You're very helpful, Cherry." Atticus smiled to his best friend.

They soon dressed up and came to downtown New Townsville as a celebration was being held for the Mayor for a Day festivity.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, and welcome to my special day!" Johnny smiled from the stage. "As Mayor of New Townsville, I promise to defend you from any evil that may befall on our fair city!"

As the townspeople cheered, Bat-Mite snickered to himself. "Look at that: Mr. Windbag is getting too big for his britches! We'll probably have to bail his miserable butt out when Mojo comes looking for a fight.... But nothing says we have to, right?" he asked sneakily.

Blossom gushed and sighed dreamily.

"Focus!" Nature Girl scolded.

"But I am!" Blossom replied. "Don't worry, Johnny, we'll protect you!"

The others rolled their eyes at this.

"Oh, brother..." Patch commented.

"Who's worried? I really don't need you guys to look after me." Johnny smirked.

"Oh! Okay, cool!" Lady Gothika replied, about to bolt off.

"Hey, bud, if you say so! Have fun!" Bat-Mite chuckled, ready to join LG in bolting away.

Sayiaman soon stepped on both of their capes to keep them from leaving.

"If any bad guys show up, they'll learn it doesn't pay to mess with the mayor!" Johnny smirked. "After all, everyone knows I'm the world's greatest superhero!"

"Kid Danger, is that you?" Lady Gothika muttered.

"Ugh, I sure hope not." Bat-Mite replied.

"Not even I can stand that." Sayiaman whispered.

"So? You heard the windbag! He doesn't NEED our help!" Bat-Mite replied. "Let Blossom look after him: it'll be a good learning experience--the kind that'll teach her not to put her faith in arrogant jerks like him!"

"The Mayor asked all of us." Sayiaman replied. 

"Hello, Mr. Mayor," Ms. Bellum greeted the young superhero as he winked to her. "Right this way, please. We must get you to the ceremony."

The people cheered as Johnny was led offstage. Suddenly, a balloon popped, making Johnny yelp in fear and hide under the curtains.

Bat-Mite stifled his snickering as he hid some lawn darts in his utility belt pockets. "Gee... Now who could've done THAT?" he asked, faking innocence.

The others glanced to Johnny as he hid away like a cowardly baby.

"Uh, Mr. Cosmo? You can come out, it was only a balloon." Bubbles told him.

"A balloon?" Johnny mumbled.

"Did you see how fast he ducked under the stage?!" Blossom gushed. "You have the most amazing senses, Johnny! I wish I had the same cat-like reflexes of Johnny Cosmo~..."

"Yeah, SCAREDY cat-like reflexes." Lady Gothika deadpanned.

"Yeah!" Bat-Mite cackled, rolling on the ground. "What a laugh! What a riot!"

"Um... Of course I knew it was a balloon all along, but I wanted to demonstrate my speed and agility!" Johnny smirked, trying to look brave and bold again as he walked off with a haughty laugh.

CRASH!

"Too bad you fell off the stage worse than Kelsey Grammer." Lady Gothika muttered.

"Yeah, what a total lame-o." Buttercup agreed.

"With a capital 'L-O'!" Bat-Mite cackled. "Superhero? More like super-ZERO!"

"Can we go now?" Lady Gothika asked impatiently.

"Ah, but of course!" Bat-Mite replied, yanking their capes out from under Sayiaman's shoe.

Sayiaman soon removed his feet so that they could move.

"I'll kill you for that later." Lady Gothika told her best friend.

"I look forward to it." Sayiaman rolled his eyes.

"Kill later! And now... We GO!" Bat-Mite announced.

They soon were in a city council meeting where Cherry's mother was as she looked bright and cheerful in deep contrast against her daughter's usual dark and gloomy personality.

"The purpose of this council meeting is to discuss ways to make New Townsville a better place for everyone," Ms. Bellum told the young superhero. "Uh, Mr. Mayor?"

"Ahem," Johnny cleared his throat before standing up. "First, the mayor shall be referred to as Your Highness, the Exulted One!"

"Okay, Your Highness." Michelle smiled which made LG face-palm.

"I take it that's yer mom?" asked Bat-Mite, glancing between the two of them. "I see where ya got'cher looks from."

Johnny glanced at LG. "Hm... I don't see it. The other one got all the looks, that's for certain," he commented. "This one's way too frumpy!"

Bat-Mite growled like an angry pit bull at this.

"What?" Lady Gothika asked Johnny flatly.

"How do I put this...?" Johnny asked, pretending to think for a brief moment. "Well... Your mom... Is better in the..." he gestured to his chest area, moving his hands in the shape and width of basketballs. "Point is, she's way hotter, and you're totally plain, flat-as-a-pancake. But if you're lucky, maybe in a few years' time, your chest and butt'll be pretty great, too! Probably as good as your mom's, or your sister's, if you have one!" he grinned.

"WHAAAAT?!" Lady Gothika glared.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but I don't think you should use such vocabulary." Michelle commented.

"Oh, don't sweat it!" Johnny replied. "It's simply just a way of motivating her! 'Sides, the world's best superhero needs the world's best super-babe someday, so she's gotta be in prime shape!"

Lady Gothika soon tackled Johnny to the floor.

"Yeah, get 'im!" Bat-Mite cheered. "I want in on this fight, too!"

"Oh, sweetheart, don't hurt the new mayor." Michelle cooed while her daughter kept beating up Johnny.

Bat-Mite sighed admiringly. "Ya gotta admit, she's real tough..." he commented.

Lady Gothika soon got up, her hair a bit messed up and her costume a little ripped, but she soon walked off, a bit annoyed.

"Okay, LG, you're pretty too..." Johnny said weakly.

"W'ever." Lady Gothika muttered.

"Way to go, LG!" Bat-Mite beamed, getting starry-eyed. "Sorry about what happened back there..."

"Meh... He suffers from a rare case of Foot in the Mouth Disease... It happens to all stupid people who come into contact with me." Lady Gothika replied.

"Well, what can ya do?" Bat-Mite replied sheepishly. "Still... What he said before you pummeled him proved me right about him: he's full of crap... And clearly blind."

"Psh..." Lady Gothika just rolled her eyes. "I may not care much about my looks, but at least you can see my beauty... Or lack thereof."

"You're damn right I can, and I'm proud of that fact!" Bat-Mite replied. "What I wouldn't give to see that Johnny Cosmo fall flat on his face... Again. Hey, maybe Mojo will dunk him in a mud puddle!"

"Maybe I should haunt his nightmares!" Lady Gothika grinned, a bit sadistically about Johnny.

"Sounds like fun! Mind if I tag along?" Bat-Mite chuckled.

"Why not?" Lady Gothika replied.

"Alright!" Bat-Mite cheered as they strode off. "Hey, maybe we can get ice cream while we're at it!"

"Have a good day, sweetheart, and don't forget your manners." Michelle beamed to LG. 

"Yes, ma'am." Lady Gothika murmured on the way out.

"You've raised a fine daughter, Miss," Bat-Mite commented. "Strong, gutsy, capable... She's gonna be even more of a force to be reckoned with someday!"

"Oh, yes, my little Cher Bear is a very independent and strong-willed young woman, I'm so proud of her." Michelle beamed.

"And I'm happy to be her boyfriend, too!" Bat-Mite added. "Liked her since we were in elementary school!"

"Oh, it's so cute~" Michelle cooed about her daughter having her very own boyfriend.

"Just a second. Next on the agenda is citizen feedback." Ms. Bellum explained.

"Oh, Ms. Bellum is right," Michelle smiled. "You two stay right here, K?"

Lady Gothika sighed and rolled her eyes, but then forced a smile back through her teeth. "Of cooourse!"

"Alright, ma'am...." Bat-Mite sighed. "Ohh... This is gonna be SOOO boring...!"

"Cher Bear, would you like a coloring book to keep busy?" Bud smiled as he soon walked in to see his daughter.

"No, thank you, Daddy." Lady Gothika replied, trying not to be rude to her father.

"Her father, right?" asked Bat-Mite, extending his hand. "Lionel Schwartz. I was friends with your daughter since we were in elementary school, though I hadn't seen her since 5th grade, so it's been awhile!"

"Hmm... Are you the one who's best friends with her or the other one?" Bud replied.

"Other one." Michelle whispered.

"Oh... Well, hello there." Bud replied politely, taking Bat-Mite's hand.

"Great to meet'cha, future-dad-in-law!" Bat-Mite beamed. "Also, our identities are you and your wife's secrets now. Keep it under your hats!"

Johnny zipped up to a random woman. "Hi there, I'm the mayor." And then another. "Hey, good-lookin'!" And another. "What's YOUR name?" And another. "Girls, how ya doin'? LADIES OF NEW TOWNSVILLE, YOUR MAYOR IS HERE TO SERVE YOU!" He then zipped up to another woman while holding a piece of paper and a pen. "Hi, feedback survey. All I need's your name and number, ESPECIALLY your number!"

Bat-Mite snorted. "Figures. He's not getting feedback, he's just getting women's phone numbers!" he commented.

"I am surrounded by morons." Lady Gothika murmured darkly.

Bat-Mite shrugged. "Alas, such is the curse of great beauty." he replied.

"Oh, you guys, maybe he needs a little bit of help, because I don't think he's doing it right." Blossom pouted.

"Trust me, Blossom, he's not getting feedback." Buttercup grumbled.

"Obviously not..." Bat-Mite commented.

"Thanks, talk to ya so~on!" Johnny waved at the women, before seeing a blonde woman with a pink dress. "Scuse me, could I ask you a few questions?" he asked.

The "woman" turned around...to reveal that it was Mojo Jojo in disguise! "Of course I can!" the chimp replied deviously.

Johnny went pale and backed off. "Thanks, but I think we got enough opinions..." he replied.

"Ah, but you haven't heard mine..." Mojo retorted, tearing out of his disguise. "I THINK YOU'RE THE WORST MAYOR EVER!!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAGH!!" Johnny screamed in horror.

"Hey, Mojo actually did something cool." Lady Gothika smirked to that.

The townspeople soon scattered away out of fear.

"It's Mojo!" Buttercup glared.

"Johnny Cosmo!" Blossom panicked for her crush.

"At least it isn't Jared Fogl--I mean Shapiro." Lady Gothika commented.

"Oh, you mean the guy who wanted to start 'Aides for Everyone'?" chuckled Bat-Mite. "I kid, I kid. But seriously, Jared sucks as a character and has less personality than a cardboard box."

"From now on, I will be the mayor!" Mojo grinned as he grabbed Johnny.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead!" Johnny smiled nervously. "I never wanted this dumb job anyway!"

"Well, take a good, long look at your so-called hero!" Bat-Mite told Blossom. "On camera, he's a hotshot, but in reality he's a selfish, spoiled horndog!"

"No, no, Johnny would never do that." Blossom replied.

"Bloss, it's good to have a dream..." Lady Gothika said gently at first. "But at the end of every dream, you have to... Oh... I don't know... WAKE UP!" 

"Yeah, or else you'll fall and fall hard!" Bat-Mite added. "That's why they say never meet your heroes."

"Though it would be amazing." Lady Gothika whispered as she held her only copy of a Spider-Man Deadpool comic book given to her for her birthday. 

"Definitely," Bat-Mite nodded. "But Mojo better hope he brought butt cushions, cuz that monkey is about to be SPANKED!!"

"That sounds nasty for some reason." Lady Gothika muttered. 

"Regardless... Let's get to it! Time to take him down, Powerpuff style! And not get KO'd by one hit, reboot-Puff style!" Bat-Mite replied, as they charged into battle.

"I was only gonna take the sash!" Johnny panicked to Mojo. "Just take it, please, it's yours!"

Mojo then shoved him off as he wore the mayor sash. "This is it! Mayor Mojo is the biggest cheese of them all!" he then cheered for himself. "I will now pass my first law: bake me a cake! Every day, the citizens of New Townsville will make me a giant cake!"

"Really...?" Lady Gothika muttered. 

"YES, REALLY!" Mojo yelled at her, blowing her hair back. 

"You realize this is only for one day, right?" Ms. Bellum asked.

Mojo blinked, confused. "Whaddyou mean? I don't understand!" he replied.

"Mayor for a Day..." Lady Gothika replied before making a Drawn Together face. "DUUHHH!!!"

"Of course, and since it's already 3:00, the day is over," Ms. Bellum added. "The Mayor of New Townsville never works past 3:00."

"Which means you lose again, banana brains!" Bat-Mite laughed.

"In that case, I will become the mayor by force!" Mojo glared. 

"You can't do that!" The Mayor cried out.

"Let's go, guys!" Lady Gothika replied. "Lucharaaan!"

"That's not your catchphrase." Nature Girl said.

"Bah!" Lady Gothika replied.

"Forget whose catchphrase it is, let's just kick his stupid monkey butt already!" Bat-Mite replied. "Time to make a chump of this chimp!"

Mojo stormed over to see the superhero team glaring at him before deciding to grab the cowardly superhero to use as a human shield. "Well, I guess you kids cannot get me now!" he then mocked.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Johnny shrieked.

"What a wimp!" Buttercup huffed. 

Bat-Mite poofed behind Mojo and slammed his giant fist into his head. "Monkey or crybaby, I don't care which one I pummel. As long as I get to pummel, period!"

"Why, you, little--" Mojo growled from that. 

"I get what's going on...Johnny let himself get caught so Mojo would let his guard down!" Blossom remarked.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!" The others shouted.

"Still...I think we should go for the Blinding Sunshine Kick!" Blossom replied. "Everyone knows that's how you beat a monster with a hostage."

"Then let's go for it!" Bubbles replied, and they leapt into the air.

"Whatever ends this soon, PLEASE!" Lady Gothika replied. 

Mojo squinted, stunned by the sunlight. "Gah! I am blinded by the sunshine!" he yelped.

And so the Girlz came down, kicking him away from Johnny, releasing him.

"Mighty yo-yo!" Blossom yelled.

"Blazing Bubbles!" Bubbles shouted.

"Hurricane Hammer!" Buttercup added, spinning her hammer into a cyclone.

The resulting attack knocked Mojo for a loop and sent him flying over three city blocks, and he landed with a CRASH!! The Girls landed on the ground as the people began cheering.

Blossom went over to Johnny. "Thanks for teaching us the Blinding Sunshine Kick! Remember, from episode 29 when you fought the rock monster?" she asked.

"Oh, no..." Bat-Mite groused. "He'll be impossible to deal with..."

"It's like Atticus's dog and that blasted Thunderbolt." Lady Gothika added. 

"Oh...er... Right! The Super Kick, of course!" Johnny laughed triumphantly. "Next time I'll show you my, uh... Super punch!"

Buttercup growled. "I'LL SHOW YOU A PUNCH!!!" she roared.

"Buttercup..." Bubbles chided, nervously.

"I'm totally with Buttercup on this one." Lady Gothika muttered.

"No. No." Sayiaman warned her.

"Let's get out of here." Nature Girl suggested. 

"Now THAT'S a super idea," Bat-Mite replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Later, back at the Utonium house, the team was back to normal and in their seats as Blossom approached with a disk.

"Hey guys, Johnny's having a press conference!" she beamed, turning on the TV. Then suddenly, a banner flashed across the screen: JOHNNY COSMO'S SHOCKING PLANS TO MARRY!

The next shot showed Johnny standing with some random woman. "It's all because she saw me defeat Mojo!" he laughed pompously.

"That jerk! He took all the credit for our beatdown!" Lionel growled.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Atticus glared. 

Blossom was dumbstruck, and she dropped the disk. "Johnny... How could this be? NO NO NO, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!" she yelled as she ran out of the room in tears.

"Blossom, wait!" Bubbles prepared to give chase, but Buttercup stopped her.

"No. She's gotta work this out herself... Plus, this way we don't have to watch the Johnny Cosmo show anymore!" she grinned.

"Yeah, good riddance to bad shows!" Lionel added.

"We're free!" Cherry smirked before groaning. "Oh, why do I feel gross inside though?" 

"What's wrong?" Lionel asked.

"I'm not sure... I feel yucky..." Cherry replied.

"Maybe you feel guilty for Blossom?" Patch suggested. 

Just then, the weather report came on... And Blossom was enamored with the young weatherman. By that point she'd completely forgotten about Johnny Cosmo. She had a NEW obsession.

And several weeks later, she was still recording weather reports and burning them onto blank discs.

"I feel like I'm being punished for something awful I did in a former life..." Cherry mumbled underneath one of her books as she put it over her face while sprawling on the floor. 

Lionel sighed... Before a smile began to cross his lips. "Relax. Besides... My new Speed Racer collector's set will make the next few weeks fly by!" he reassured her. "Besides, it's not as boring as the weather report, and it's not as lame as Johnny Cosmo!"

"You in, Cherry?" Atticus asked for the Speed Racer marathon.

"Anything besides the weather," Cherry muttered. "If I wanted to hear about the weather, I'd move in with my 90 year old great-uncle." 

"Hey, bring us with you!" Buttercup, Bubbles and Ken begged. "Anything to get out of this!"

Lionel shrugged. "Well, what else can be said except.... Go, Speed Racer, Go, Speed Racer, Go Speed Racer, GO!!!" he sang.

"Come on, Cherry!" Atticus smiled, pulling his best friend by her foot, making her slide across the floor from underneath her book. 

Cherry grunted, annoyed, but was willing to do it if it helped them escape.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tell me again why we're going to the Powerpuff house when they have chores?" Cherry asked on the way to the Utonium household.

"Moral support?" Atticus shrugged. "Besides, Buttercup trashed the lab during her rage-out, so she and her sisters have to help clean up."

"This just better be worth it, Nancy Boy Fudo." Cherry replied, mostly mocking Atticus for his love of detective work for Nancy Drew rather than actually calling him a nancy boy.

"Oh, that joke gets funnier every time you use it." Atticus deadpanned.

"Well, it won't do us any good to complain about it any further," Lionel replied. "Might as well help them out, get it done faster."

"Fine..." Cherry replied. "At least I don't complain in school which gives the teachers gray hair and makes us all miserable."

They soon came in the house as Bubbles was washing a window, Blossom was dusting, and Buttercup was vacuuming.

"The Powerpuff Girls are cleaning up for a new adventure..." Cherry said. "Can you say--"

"No, Cherry, this isn't gonna be like with Bliss." Atticus replied.

"In fact, it's gonna be a billion times more awesome!" Lionel grinned.

"And people think I'm a Mary Sue." Atticus mumbled to himself.

"At best, you're a goody two-shoes. At least you have character flaws, future bro-in-law." Lionel replied casually.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a little bit better." Atticus replied to that.

They soon came upstairs to see the girls in their room. Bubbles was busy trying to clean a mirror of a particularly stubborn spot. She wiped as hard as she could, but the spot stayed firm.

"Trouble, Bubbles?" Mo asked.

"This spot won't come out." Bubbles pouted.

"Hmm... Let me try." Mo replied, going to help Bubbles like a big sister, so she tried to wipe it...only to result in the mirror's surface turning multicolored.

"I....think you wiped too hard," Atticus commented.

"It's not a mirror anymore... It's a vortex!" Cherry panicked.

"No kidding... But what could be on the other side?" Patch wondered.

"I dunno, but it looks like we might just find OUT!" Lionel yelped as the vortex sucked them all inside.

"Atticus! Stop this crazy thing!" Cherry cried out.

"What do you want ME to do about it?!" Atticus replied.

"Hang on... I gotta feeling we're in for a real bumpy landing!" Patch yelped. And as soon as he said that, another vortex opened and spat the team out, back into their room... But somehow, it seemed... Different.

"What happened?" Atticus asked.

"It feels like something strange happened, but it also didn't happen." Mo shrugged.

"Was it a Big-Lipped Alligator Moment?" Cherry wondered.

"Where are we?" Buttercup added. "What happened to our room?"

"I don't think this is our room." Blossom frowned.

"You're not Octi!" Bubbles gasped to the stuffed animal she found.

"Something is very, very wrong..." Lionel commented. "Things don't seem right..."

"In fact, I think this might be an alternate dimension!" Blossom theorized.

"Buttercup did it!" Bubbles said quickly, trying to divert the blame.

"Hey! What about what you did, Shiny McShiner-shine?" Buttercup protested.

"So whaddo we do?" asked Mo.

"Nobody knows we're here!" added Patch.

"Not to worry, team, the Professor's a smart man," Blossom reassured. "He and Ken are bound to notice that we're missing!"

Meanwhile, Poochie wandered around with Professor Utonium and Ken as something was very wrong back home.

"I wonder where the Girls and the others went..." Ken pondered.

Suddenly, the Professor glanced at the mirror vortex. "Great balls of fire! A vortex leading to a parallel universe of some kind!" he gasped. "I've gotta do something!"

And he quickly draped a sheet over it, covering it.

"Well, that takes care of that!" the Professor beamed proudly.

Poochie and Ken glanced at each other in disbelief.

Back in the other universe, Blossom remained confident. "Yessir... He'll figure it out!" she smiled.

They soon heard something out the window.

"What was that?!" Bubbles gasped.

"Oh, this , we can handle." Buttercup said, looking out the window to see a familiar sight outside. 

"Mojo Jojo!" Bubbles added.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Blossom commented.

"Try saying that to your 2016 series." Cherry deadpanned.

"As far as I care, those jerks are dead to us," Buttercup retorted before shuddering. "Ugh... Twerking.... Memes...Jared... Dimwit unicorns... The very thought makes me wanna puke!"

"Anyway, let's go, guys!" Blossom said before they came out of the shelter they were in which looked more like a prison than a home.

"Curses...the Girls!" gasped the simian super-genius.

"That's right, monkey-boy!" Blossom smirked.

"And just like always..." Bubbles added.

"... We're taking you DOWN!" Buttercup finished.

And instead of using their weapons, they decided to use their fists. Bubbles tore through the robot's leg, then Blossom ripped off its arm, and Buttercup kicked its dome apart. The robot crashed to the ground with a WHAM!!

"That'll stop your monkeyshines--" Cherry glared before looking confused as the monkey seemed to be very different. "Mojo?"

They all stared at the monkey for a while until he soon zapped them to knock them out temporarily, and take them away for questioning.

"That... Stings..." Lionel groaned.

MEANWHILE, IN THE MAIN UNIVERSE...

The Professor was inspecting a blender when he saw 3 colored streaks fly by the kitchen door. Thinking it was the girls and their friends, he, Poochie, and Ken went to greet them.

"Girls, you'll never believe what happened!" the Professor exclaimed. "We were in your room, and--"

"You were in our room?" The black-haired girl growled, sounding more aggressive than Buttercup.

"You should not enter our room except for our friends here." The blonde girl crossed her arms.

"EVER!" The redheaded girl spat.

"It's rude." The black-haired girl snarled.

The Bat-Mite look-alike lunged at the Professor, barking and snarling like a rabid dog as foam flew from his mouth. The Professor, Poochie, and Ken jumped back in fright. Suddenly, there was a whistling noise. The Bat-Mite counterpart stopped growling and drew back, becoming tame and docile.

"That will be all, Owl-Mite-kun~" a cheerful, angelic voice crooned. Said voice belonged to Cherry's counterpart, who had bright blonde hair, bright white clothing, and sunny blue eyes.

Owl-Mite nodded. "B-But of course, milady! Whatever you say!" he replied, dashing to her feet and kissing them.

"That can't be Cherry... Could it be...?" Ken shuddered at the sight of the blonde girl.

"No way, she's WAY too cheerful!" Poochie replied.

Owl-Mite turned and growled menacingly. "How dare you insult Lady Sunshine! She is a GODDESS in mortal form!!" he boomed.

The blonde girl huffed a bit to Ken and Professor Utonium. "How rude!"

Owl-Mite looked up at her. "You want I should teach 'em some manners?" he asked, and if he had a tail, it would be wagging.

"You might as well, my special boy~" Lady Sunshine gave a smirk, but even that looked nauseatingly sweet.

Owl-Mite jumped up and down with glee. "Oh, boy-oh-boy-oh-boy!" he cheered, before turning back to the trio and lunging like a mad dog.

The Professor, Poochie, and Ken all panicked.

"Shush your traps!" The blonde girl soon glared before looking over. "What was that?!"

"It's a monster!" The black-haired girl said, looking out the window.

"Attacking the city!" The blonde added.

"We've gotta stop it!" The redheaded girl suggested.

"Oh, boy!" Owl-Mite beamed. "Someone NEW to torment! Let's get 'im... If it's alright with you."

"Aww... Would that make you happy?~" Lady Sunshine glowed bright as Sailor Moon to that.

"Yes, yes!" Owl-Mite nodded. "But, of course... Whatever makes YOU happy makes ME happy, milady!"

"Then go, my sweetie patootie cupcake pie~" Lady Sunshine mused to him.

"Okay!" Owl-Mite beamed as he sped off to catch up with the others.

Lady Sunshine beamed.

"I thought Cherry was scary before, but this... This is just..." Ken shuddered about Lady Sunshine.

"Terrifying!!" Poochie whimpered, huddling under the bed.

Owl-Mite and the three girls began to beat up the monster outside while Lady Sunshine watched from the windows.

"That oughta teach you!" the redhead yelled.

"Nobody messes up our town!" the black-haired one added.

"Unless WE say so!" the blonde added, as they proceeded to cause destruction. 

"AND WE SAY SO!!" they laughed.

Owl-Mite sat obediently, awaiting his master's arrival so they could both observe the brutality. Lady Sunshine walked out to go and join them, skipping a bit while singing cheerfully. Owl-Mite rolled over and sat up cheerfully, panting like a loyal dog. Lady Sunshine soon pet him on the head like he was a loyal pet to her.

Meanwhile...

"Where are we?" Bubbles mumbled, rubbing her head.

"What happened?" Blossom added.

"Whose butt do I get to kick?" Buttercup included.

"I dunno..." Bat-Mite replied. "But while you were unconscious I got us all into our costumes."

"What?!" Lady Gothika asked, a bit disturbed and blushing as she gripped her clothes.

"With my magic! Jeez, get your minds outta the gutter!" Bat-Mite replied.

"Well, excuuuuuse me, Princess!" Lady Gothika rolled her eyes, unable to resist sneaking in a snark.

"Whatever..." Bat-Mite blushed.

"At last, I have you, Powerpunk Girls, and your reign of terror is at an end!" A familiar voice mocked. "You will terrorize us no more! Enough with the terrorizing!"

"Terrorizing us...?" Bubbles asked.

"You were terrorizing the city with your giant robot!" Blossom clarified.

"And who're you callin' 'punk', Punk?!" Buttercup snarled.

"I, Jomo Momo, have built my defender robot to save the ciry from you twisted girls!" Mojo's look-alike explained. "No matter: there are more I can use after you escape like always!"

"Jomo Momo...?" Lady Gothika raised a brow.

"Um, excuse me?" Blossom spoke up.

"Stop your interruptions! Now that I have captured you, I--" Jomo replied until he realized what the redheaded girl said. "...What did you say?"

"She said excuse me. Y'know, being polite?" Bat-Mite replied.

"I think there may have been some mistake." Blossom added.

"'Excuse me'?! What is this polite use of 'excuse me'?!" Jomo replied. "Shouldn't you be making with the hitting and the hurting and the breaking out of the cage?"

"Even in an alternate universe, Mojo talks like an unfunny Jerry Lewis." Lady Gothika commented.

"Nah. The regular Mojo talks like a rushed anime dub," Atticus replied. "THIS guy only talks like an unfunny Jerry Lewis, rest his soul." 

"Yeah! If he talked like Jerry Lewis, he'd sound like, oh, lady, nice lady, stop with the punching and the hitting and the hurting, froinlayven!" Bat-Mite added, imitating Paul Rugg.

"I think he has us confused for these 'Powerpunk Girls'." Blossom commented.

"Are those OCs?" Lady Gothika asked. "Because they sound like OCs."

"Guys, think. Parallel universe. If Mojo is good here, then we're...EVIL!!" Bat-Mite replied.

"Evil!" Atticus cried out. "EVIL! EVIL! EEEEVIL!"

Lady Gothika rolled her eyes to him.

"As in, in this world, apparently these Powerpunk Girls are the bad guys!" Patch replied.

"We're the Powerpuff Girls! We save the day!" Blossom told Jomo.

"Everyone in New Townsville knows that!" Bubbles added.

"Duh!" Buttercup concluded.

"Hmm... We'll see about that," Jomo smirked before facing them. "Pop Quiz! There is a cuddly little kitten stranded in a tree. Do you... A: Rob the nearby bank? B: Eat the kitten, then rob a nearby bank, or C: Rescue the kitten?"

"C!" Bubbles responded. "Obviously!"

The others agreed, even Buttercup. Patch also did, but then again, he liked cats in a friendly way.

"Holy Toledo! They ARE good!" Jomo commented.

"Exactly!" Bat-Mite replied. "You don't eat kittens! They're too hairy!"

A brief explanation later...

"And that's basically how we got here somehow," Atticus said. "My friends wouldn't hurt anyone. LG, though, maybe with her words as her swordsmanship is as sharp as her tongue."

"I didn't know you were skilled with a sword!" Bat-Mite commented. "Cripes..."

"Anyway, if you'll excuse us, we better get home." Atticus told Jomo.

"But you can't leave! Let me tell you about the city of Viletown!" Jomo replied.

"Exposition, Exposition, rush it out, ASAP~..." Lady Gothika randomly sang in the background.

"Shh! This could be important!" Mo shushed.

"A once normal city that cowers under the hobnailed boot of Oppressor Plutonium!" Jomo continued. "A mad, evil genius who holds sway over our hapless citizenry! Among his tools of evil, The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat, and Brute, who act as The Oppressor's muscle and terrorize the town for fun and profit! I stood as the lone guardian of the city of Viletown, but I was no match for their evil, and it got worse as they allied themselves with two helpers they call Lady Sunshine and Owl-Mite."

"Who're those guys?" asked Atticus.

"Owl-Mite comes from a dimension ravaged by war: he is like a savage beast, furious and gripped with rage. Lady Sunshine is the only one who can keep him under control... Not to mention Zetaman and Toxic Girl," Jomo explained. "The results of two genetic experiments done by the Oppressor's son, Glen: a mad scientist who's every bit as twisted as his father."

"You don't say..." Mo replied.

"But you can help!" Jomo told them all. "As long as you stay here, the city is safe from The Powerpunk Girls and those friends of theirs!"

"But we need to go home!" Bubbles pouted.

"New Townsville needs us!" Buttercup added.

"We'll do it!" Atticus and Blossom replied.

"Yeah!" Bat-Mite replied.

"What?!" Buttercup asked.

"Look, we're heroes," Blossom replied. "It's our duties to help those in need."

"I wanna go home!" Bubbles cried out.

"We can go home once we settle things here." Bat-Mite replied.

"This town is in need," Blossom added. "Besides, how bad could things be in New Townsville?"


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile in New Townsville, the Powerpunks and their friends were tearing up the city.

"Oh, keep going, my sweetie doll pumpkin pie~" Lady Sunshine cooed to Owl-Mite.

"Will do, oh great and beautiful one!" Owl-Mite nodded as he proceeded to steamroll through several buildings.

Lady Sunshine nodded and beamed brightly, even if this was considered to be chaotic.

On the other side of the city, Zetaman tore the jail to pieces, allowing the crooks to escape, while Toxic Girl proceeded to leave a trail of pollution through the parks and playgrounds.

"Are you sure you don't want to join in?" Owl-Mite asked.

"I'm good where I am~" Toxic Girl smirked. "I'm sure pollution and I are more soulmates anyway~"

Owl-Mite's face fell. "No, no, master! I'll do what you said, I promise!! GRRRRRAAAAAAGGGH!!! THIS WHOLE STINKIN' CITY IS ABOUT TO FEEL MY FULL RAGE!!!!" he roared, shooting into the air and going ballistic on the city and its people.

Toxic Girl continued to spread pollution against the city. "Yoooou'll love my toxic looove~" she then chuckled wickedly.

"Yeah, way to stink up the joint, TG!" Zetaman cackled gleefully.

Toxic Girl soon came up to him while snuggling against him before they shared a passionate kiss.

"Everybody here's trapped with us!" Lady Sunshine beamed, clapping her hands giddily.

"It's a party of peril and panic, and nobody's allowed to leave!" Owl-Mite added, dancing around Lady Sunshine.

"This is why I love you, my sugar coated chocolate sailor~" Lady Sunshine beamed. 

"And I you, my angel of agony!" Owl-Mite replied as they reveled in the chaos and misery they had wrought.

"Are you two gonna do that all day?" Berserk complained.

"Shush, you're ruining a perfectly good day~" Lady Sunshine giggled.

"Yeah!" Owl-Mite replied. "Besides, we ALL got to wreak some havoc, so we're all happy!"

"Yeah, that's a good point." Brute had to admit with a smirk.

"Exactly!" replied Zetaman. "Now let the fun continue!"

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE REVERSE UNIVERSE...

"So, what's the plan, Jomo?" Blossom asked.

"We neutralize Oppressor Plutonium and Glen, for without them holding the reins of the Powerpunks, they will have no reign!" Jomo explained.

"And that's good?" Buttercup asked. "YES!" Jomo replied.

And the plan unfolds...

The group soon went back to the Plutonium residence.

"All right, Plutonium, we're shutting you down!" Blossom glared.

"It's about time..." Oppressor Plutonium smirked, revealing that he looked like the Professor except with a goatee and an eye patch, as well as armed with a laser cannon. "I was wondering when you little brats would try to overthrow me today!"

The cannon soon shot at the blonde girl.

"Bubbles, look out!" Blossom cried out.

Bubbles cried out as she was suddenly hit.

"'Bubbles'?" Oppressor Plutonium replied. "Don't you mean 'Brat'?"

"That's a nope on that," Bat-Mite replied. "We're from a parallel universe. We're the Powerpuffs-Z."

"How very interesting." Oppressor Plutonium replied, before he resumed his assault on the superheroes. Unknown to him, there was someone sneaking up behind him....and before he could react....

KLONK!!

Oppressor Plutonium was down for the count--thanks to Jomo Momo!

"Yay, Jomo!" Atticus and Patch cheered.

"Are you okay?" Mo asked Bubbles.

"Uh-huh..." Bubbles replied wearily.

"That is IT!!" Buttercup yelled. "Evil professors, hero monkeys; I WANNA GO HOME!!!"

"Not to worry!" Jomo replied. "I'm certain Viletown's greatest minds can get you home!"

They were soon brought the opposites of Fuzzy Lumpkins and the Amoeba Boys.

"So, this will take us home?" Mo smiled.

"Of course." Junior's opposite replied.

"Well, it's been fun!" Bat-Mite commented.

"So long!" Blossom said.

"Good luck!" Bubbles added.

"And try making Viletown a better place!" Buttercup finished.

"Goodbye, guys!" Jomo called out, feeling a little touched in the heart as they had to go back home.

Bat-Mite pulled out a small device. "I managed to sneak some parts from Glen's mad science lab and cobbled this together! I can use it to send our evil counterparts to another universe... But not their normal one." he explained as they exited the vortex.

"Which did you have in mind?" Lady Gothika asked him.

"Somewhere they can destroy and terrorize to their hearts' content!" Bat-Mite replied.

"Well, as long as you're sure." Lady Gothika replied to him.

They soon came back home and it was nearly destroyed.

"Oh, no!" Blossom frowned.

"What happened?" Bubbles added.

"WE HAPPENED!" Other voices replied.

The Z-Puffs turned and saw their evil counterparts in the flesh.

"Hmmm.... Nice look, but it could use an update." Berserk commented.

"Maybe something in black..." Brute added.

"And blue!" Brat finished.

"So... These are our counterparts?" Owl-Mite asked.

"Oh, look, this one is as black and dreary as my heart except for you, Muffin Man~" Lady Sunshine cooed as she checked out Lady Gothika.

Atticus cupped his mouth as even he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Excuse me whilst I puke..." Bat-Mite retorted.

"Well... You're a mouthy little bastard, ain't ya?" Zetaman observed. "Whaddya say we teach them a lesson, TG? It'd make a great pre-wedding celebration~!"

"Hmm... Yes..." Toxic Girl smirked. "Not too long until I cast filthy brown acid rain~"

"Oh, I just LOVE it when you talk pollution!" Zetaman grinned.

The Girls fired their laser eyes, but the Powerpunks blocked them.

"Laser eyes? Puh-lease!" Berserk snorted.

"We INVENTED those!" Brat added.

"Besides... We prefer the hands-on approach!" Brute concluded, as the Powerpunks sent their counterparts flying.

"Hey! They hit hard!" Bubbles pouted.

"Whaddaya expect? They're us!" Buttercup told her.

"Come on, everybody, Smile, Smile, Smile~" Lady Sunshine sang as she hopped along, though causing chaos and mayhem as she was cheerful. "Fill your souls up with terror and despair, All I really need is a smile, smile, smile, From your pain and misery!~"

"Oh, your singing voice is melodious, my lovely leader!" Owl-Mite swooned.

Lady Sunshine giggled as she skipped along.

"I don't feel so good..." Atticus muttered about his best friend's counterpart.

"Focus, team!" Blossom replied. "Don't lose your nerve!"

"Yeah, you keep doing that." Berserk replied, knocking them down.

"Yeah, keep settin' them up!" Brat added.

"And we'll keep knocking you down!" Brute added.

Buttercup groaned. "Man, I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow."

"I can't take another hit!" Bubbles added.

"We might not HAVE to..." Blossom smirked.

"How so?" asked Atticus.

"You guys never learn!" Brute glared.

"You better leave before I make it rain, and I don't mean a frolic through singing in the rain either." Toxic Girl added with a glower.

"Well... Neither do YOU!!" Bat-Mite chuckled, using the vortex generator to create a portal that sucked their counterparts in. "Arrivaderci!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Zetaman glared. "WE'LL BE BACK!"

"Somehow I doubt it." Bat-Mite smirked.

Owl-Mite glanced at the different colors of the vortex. "Hey... This doesn't look like the hole that sent us here..."

"What's going on, Lambchop?" Lady Sunshine pouted.

"Well, milady, it looks as though we're going to another universe again!" Owl-Mite replied, as they exited the vortex... And landed in 2016 Reboot Townsville.

The Powerpuff Girls seemed to be flying through the sky.

"It's those girls!" Brat glared. "Let's get 'em!"

"I am SO there!" Owl-Mite grinned. "But first... Lady Sunshine, I have something to ask of you."

"Yes, my Jolly Olly Man?~" Lady Sunshine beamed like a ray of her namesake.

"I've been wanting to say this since the day I met you," Owl-Mite continued. "You bring joy into my life, when I had none. And so..." he got down on one knee, reached into his pocket and produced a ring topped with a blood-red gem. "Lady Sunshine.... Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest villain in the multiverse?"

"Oh, Cheesecake!" Lady Sunshine beamed to him.

Owl-Mite smiled hopefully. "So... Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes!" Lady Sunshine beamed. "Ooh, I haven't felt this happy in such a long time! I think I'll sing!"

Owl-Mite grinned proudly. "I'd love that! We shall conquer this miserable world in your name, and use this OTHER pathetic town called Jump City as our honeymoon spot!" he replied.

"Mm-hmm~" Lady Sunshine beamed before she jumped around happily before coming to the other two. "And you shall be the guests of honor~"

"Joy." Toxic Girl muttered slightly.

"You guys get to pollute and wreck as much as you wa~nt!" Owl-Mite beamed.

"That's fair enough by me, I suppose." Zentaman replied.

AND SO, A FEW YEARS LATER....

The evil couples had destroyed Reboot Townsville, and were moving on to Jump City.

"#neverforget." 2016 Bubbles pouted.

"This sucks like a Butty McButt Butt." 2016 Buttercup complained.

"JARED! I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU!" 2016 Blossom screamed.

"Oh...you mean THIS?" Owl-Mite asked, holding up Jared's severed head on a pike. "What a loser! He had less personality than a cardboard box!"

The 2016 PPGs cried and whined, making very grotesque, over the top faces.

"Do I even need to say anything here?" The YouTube reviewer known as Shadow Streak gave a deadpan gaze, crossing his arms as he stood in the background.

"Not really, nah," Zetaman replied.

"I think this wraps things up nicely, wouldn't you agree, my sunny queen?" Owl-Mite beamed.

"Sunshine Day! Everybody's laughing! Sunshine Day! Everybody seems so happy todayyy~" Lady Sunshine sang from the Brady Bunch now.

"As Jackie Gleason put it, baby, you're the GREATEST!" Owl-Mite beamed as he kissed her.

Lady Sunshine beamed, holding him as they got into a kiss before they fell backwards together in a field of flowers.

"Kinda nice, isn't it?" Zetaman asked. "To just kick back and enjoy what company you have while being bad?"

"It's almost sickeningly sweet." Toxic Girl commented.

"Ah, and yet, being around you brings me such a feeling of twisted joy~!" Zetaman continued, kissing her.

"Oh, Zeta~" Toxic Girl beamed as she kissed him back.

Owl-Mite sighed contentedly as he glanced at the two. "Y'know, I guess we owe my stupid counterpart; if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have arrived here in the first place!" he remarked.

"Whatya know? He did something right..." Lady Sunshine giggled innocently like a school girl.

"And you know what?" asked Owl-Mite. "I'm about to do something right of my own..." he reached over and picked up Lady Sunshine, bridal-style.

Lady Sunshine squealed and giggled to that.

"We'll let you two alone then." Toxic Girl offered.

"Don't wait up!" Owl-Mite smirked. "I'm about to make this marriage official, if you get my drift..."

Toxic Girl nodded and soon left with Zetaman so that the two 'love birds' could be left alone properly, and as long as they were happy being there, Viletown could begin anew, and New Townsville could rebuild. The Powerpunk Girls seemed to be annoyed with Lady Sunshine and Owl-Mite while Zetaman and Toxic Girl had their own support. Regardless, they ALL shared one trait: they particularly despised the alleged heroes in this dimension--they called themselves the "Teen Titans" but they couldn't even be considered heroes... Only nuisances.

"Are you the Toon Titans?" Toxic Girl asked.

"It's pronounced 'Teen'! Get it right! We're teenagers!" Robin glared, striking her with his metal crane. "CRANE KICK! CRANE KICK! CRANE KICK!"

"Oh, these squirming fleas aggravate me..." Owl-Mite growled. "Though if they dared to insult Lady Sunshine, I would unleash upon them a nightmarish demise more horrible than the powers of Hell themselves!"

"Perhaps we can make the suggestion of becoming the best of the friends." Starfire suggested so that this could end peacefully.

"Whatever... Just as long as I don't have to deal with any idiots." Raven muttered dryly.

"Depends. Are any of you useful?" asked Zetaman.

"I am, I dunno about the others sometimes." Raven rolled her amethyst eyes.

"This is... Suitable." Zetaman replied. "You shall live... For now."

"If not, I have a book anyway." Raven replied.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS READING BOOKS!" Cyborg shouted.

"Ow." Lady Sunshine groaned as that hurt her ears.

"Stop your yelling, you stupid oaf!" Owl-Mite ordered. "You hurt my beautiful bride's ears with your incessant caterwauling!"

"Ooh, I love it when my Gingerbread Man gets all pouty just for me~" Lady Sunshine gushed.

"Hey, I'm more than willing to stand up for you, Darling." Owl-Mite smiled.

"You're my special sweetie, scrumptious, truffle cake, pumpkin pie~" Lady Sunshine cooed. 

The Teen Titans looked a bit disgusted from the fluff between Lady Sunshine and Owl-Mite.

"And YOU... Are my Fuzzy-wuzzy, snuggle-bear!!" Owl-Mite replied, trying to emulate his wife's cutesy way of talking. "Did I do it right?"

"You always know just what to say my sugar wugar fuzzy wuzzy beary weary~" Lady Sunshine beamed.

Owl-Mite blushed with glee at this.

Back in New Townsville...

"I need a vacation." Cherry said as she laid down with Atticus, Mo, and Lionel.

"Same here," Lionel groused. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Christmas or other vacation?" Mo asked.

"Anything but here." Cherry replied.

"Yeah... We're as bored as bored can be," Lionel added. "And we NEED to find a new adventure. But what...?"

"Maybe we should go camping." Mo suggested.

"I just saw Harry and the Hendersons last weekend." Cherry muttered, making a small comment about a camping trip adventure/vacation.

"Eh, I'm not really a camping fan," Lionel replied. "I'm not exactly into the fact that there are always bugs whenever you don't want them around."

"Thank you!" Cherry smirked as that seemed to be her exact sentiments about camping.

"No problem." Lionel replied.

"I guess we could do something for Christmas?" Atticus shrugged. "It comes early every year."

"I suppose it's an interesting idea." Lionel replied. "Question is, what?"

"Do you like the House of Mouse?" Atticus asked. "We went there for Halloween once."

"Oh, I remember that show!" Lionel replied. "That was cool."

"Whatya say?" Atticus smiled. "Christmas at the House of Mouse?"

"I think that depends on if Cherry wants to or not." Mo teased playfully.

Atticus and Mo then looked to Cherry.

"Eh, might as well get it out of our systems." Cherry shrugged with a small smirk as she liked the House of Mouse too.

"Alright then, it's settled! Looks like we're spending Christmastime... At the House of Mouse~" Lionel sang the last part.

"This should be interesting." Cherry hid a small smirk about their next adventure.

"And we know you're gonna like it!" Lionel grinned at the readers. "See you then!"

Atticus and Mo looked to each other.

"Why is he talking to the wall?" Mo whispered to her boyfriend.

"Duh, I'm talking to everyone reading this!" Lionel replied. "At the time this was written, Happy Thanksgiving, and as the Mouse himself would say, see ya real soon!"

Atticus and Mo looked to each other as that seemed to end this adventure for now before moving onto another.

"Hey, if it works, then run with it." Lionel winked as the camera did an iris-in.

The End


End file.
